This invention relates to the fields of aquatic therapy, exercise and recreation apparatus, and in particular, to a hydrotherapy tank with interchangeable exercise devices and using hydra power.
Current devices related to this invention include aquatic treadmill chambers; self-propelled or electrically-powered, stand-alone treadmills placed in a body of water, such as a tank or swimming pool; commercial in-ground therapy pools adapted for treadmills and lap swimming; spas holding treadmills; hydrotherapy tanks; and small portable hydrotherapy pools.
Spas used for recreation and massage, deep tank treadmill devises having a treadmill at the bottom of a deep tank of water, and in-ground pools cost over $100,000. Smaller in-ground pools for aqua therapy for use by patients with various illnesses, such as Multiple Sclerosis, are available, but have a cost of approximately $40,000.
The prior art discloses various smaller, less-expensive hydrotherapy tanks and pools using still water. The tanks can be used for running in place and/or other exercises.
The prior art also discloses a spa having a treadmill and water jets providing swimming resistance. See U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,994, issued Aug. 8, 2006 to John A. Turak. However, the Turak spa does not provide for interchangeable exercise equipment, a pump used to provide exercise resistance and assistance, and a water motor to assist in exercise training, and combination aqua therapy and exercise.